eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagger Rawley
Jagger Rawley made his first appearance on 6 August 2018. He is portrayed by Aaron Thomas Ward. Backstory Storylines Jagger is in a gang with Stix Redman, Biggie and Bunhead. They are in a fast-food restaurant and are seen selling mobile phones by 12-year-old Dennis Rickman. Dennis buys a phone from them, and when Stix and Jagger see the police, they ask Dennis to hide the bag of phones somewhere safe and they will pay him for it. Dennis hides the bag at the mechanic's garage belonging to his stepfather, Phil Mitchell, and it is found by Keanu Taylor. Keegan Baker later sees the gang trying to steal a bicycle and tells them it is not worth it, and they ask if he is the person who was stabbed recently. The gang then return to the garage to collect the bag, but Keanu threatens them with a crowbar. He says they can have the bag as long as they do not return and leave Dennis alone. Phil then arrives and sends them away and they say they will be back. Keanu then finds cannabis in the bag and Dennis receives a text saying "you're dead". The next day, Keanu sees the gang outside the garage but they leave when Phil calls them immature. They then find Dennis in the café and Jagger tells Dennis he now works for them, threatening to tell Phil what Dennis has hidden in the garage. Keanu arrives and sends them away. Keanu decides to throw the bag in the canal, telling Dennis the gang will not return, but he later finds the garage has been burgled and vandalised by the gang. Jagger appears with the bag and Keanu tells him it is now over so leave Dennis alone, but Jagger says he will decide when it is over. Keanu texts Jagger from Dennis's phone, asking to meet at the garage. There, Keanu asks for the tools back that they stole but Jagger says they have sold them. Keanu then says he recorded Jagger's burglary boast and tells them to leave. The gang see Dennis watching them and chase after him, and he ends up with a bloody nose, while the gang beat up Keanu, stamping on him. Phil arrives and fights the gang off. Jagger and his gang continue to hang around the garage and when Stix tells Dennis that Jagger has a job for him and Dennis refuses, the gang attempt to kidnap him in a stolen car, but Keanu and Sharon rescue him. Jagger meets 15-year-old Tiffany Butcher and later takes her to the park to meet the rest of his gang, and he gives her alcohol. Jagger meets her again and warns off two girls who make Tiffany feel uncomfortable, and he invites Tiffany to his house. Whitney Dean catches Tiffany returning the next day. Tiffany admits to Whitney that Jagger is 19 years old but promises nothing sexual happened between them. Jagger later gives Tiffany a new phone with £50 of credit, saying she can contact him and nobody needs to know. Gallery Jagger Rawley and Stix Redman.jpg|Jagger Rawley and Stix Redman Bunhead, Stix Redman, Biggie and Jagger Rawley (11 October 2018).jpg|Bunhead, Stix Redman, Biggie and Jagger Rawley (11 October 2018) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Evie's Gang Category:1999 Births Category:2018 Arrivals